Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold
by mrslukeduke
Summary: Someone from the Duke Boys past comes back for some revenge. Tissue Warning
1. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

It all started on a nice peaceful day in Hazzard one of those rare times when the boys wasn't being

chased by Rosco and Boss Hogg but that can only mean that trouble is just around the corner.

speaking of trouble the boys didn't know it yet but they was being followed by someone

in a big black car the person in that car has nothing but trouble in mind for the boys.

" looks like we picked us up a tail" says Luke

" Well wave goodbye to the nice man Lukas cause we is gonna lose him ". said Bo

so the boys kept driving until they came upon stix river then they left the bad dude in the dust

he slowly pulled over and he stopped his car and he watched the boys drive off into the distance

then told his partner to drive on into town he has some business to do with a Mr. JD Hogg.

Meanwhile the boys was just arriving back at the farm with some of the supplies Jesse asked them

to pick up for the fence they broke last week when they was being chased by Rosco on some false charge.

so the boys didn't take too long in fixing it seeing as how they told Jesse they have it done by sundown.

Meanwhile back in town Boss Hogg and his nephew Jamie Lee Hogg was talking about something bad.

" Uncle Boss I sure would love to get those Dukeboys back for what they done to me ".

" I was thinking of putting those Dukeboys in Cold Storage at the old coffin works". said Jamie

" !You can't do that you can't kill um ... listen I'll make sure they stay outta your hair ". said Boss

Jamie thought about for a second then him and Boss Hogg shook hands and then he walked out of his office

and told his uncle that he will be working over at the old Coffin Works if he needs him for anything.

Meanwhile back at the farm Bo and Luke was just finishing up the mending of the fence and was putting away their tools

then made their way into the farmhouse for supper and later on tonight they was plannning on heading to Boars Nest later

so they boys hurried and finished their dinner so they could meet up with cooter and Enos

once dinner was complete they headed on over to the Boars Nest for some cold beer and good times.

The boys was having too much fun to notice that someone was watching them in the bar unfortunately Luke couldn't help

but shake the feeling that him and Bo was being watched so he told Bo that he was gonna go out and get some fresh air

so Luke hopped off the bar stool and made his way out into the parking lot unaware that trouble was waiting for him.

Suddenly Luke heard a car engine start and he couldn't help but notice that it was getting closer , closer, to him

then out of the blue the car came and Luke flipped over it's hood landing hard on the pavement

unfortunately Luke was in bad shape he had two big bruises on his forehead , his face had cuts on it too

and he was bleeding , he was out cold to boot , he had broken a couple ribs also.

Meanwhlie inside the Boars Nest Bo was starting to get worried Luke had been gone for sometime

and so he told Cooter that he was gonna go outside see if he can find Luke .

So Bo was walking around the Boars Nest parking lot calling out Luke's name but he didn't get an answer

and so he started to get scared he was about to give up when he came across something laying by the front door

he asked Luke if he was okay if he was alright but unfortunately he didn't get a reply.

So he then decided to feel for a pulse their was one , then he checked to see if he was breathing he was but it was shallow.

so he then started begging Luke about 3 times to wake up but it didn't work but he kept trying.

" Oh ... my god Luke Please you have to wake up make some kinda sign please ". begged Bo

But Luke just layed their out cold and Bo couldn't leave him to make a call so he called for help

hoping that someone could hear him lucky for him Enos who had just gotton off duty was coming pulling in to the Boars Nest

when he saw Bo and sitting on the ground holding Luke in his lap and so he thought he would walk over.

" Hey Bo what's wrong buddy ?"said Enos

" Oh... Enos thank god I ... need you to call an ambulance for Luke he just got hit by a car ". said Bo

Meanwhile the driver that hit Luke had deserted his car and ran over to the phone booth to make a call to his boss.

" Hey Jamie I just wanted to tell you that you don't need to worry about them boys messing up your plan".

" Good job Charlie you'll get paid the money I promised you for a job well done ". Said Jamie Lee Hogg


	2. A Long Night

A Long Night

Meanwhile inside the Boars Nest everyone was wondering what was going on outside when they heard an ambulance siren

so Daisy , Cooter made their way outside and they was shocked to see Luke laying out cold in Bo's lap .

" Ohh my God is he is he Dead ". said Daisy

Bo told Daisy that Luke wasn't dead but he was hurt pretty bad an then he told her that he got hit by car

unfortunately Bo didn't know who it was that hit Luke or why on account of he got their too late

Bo was starting to worry about what was taking the EMT's so long in getting over to Luke.

Finally one of the EMT's came over and told Bo that he has to let go of the victim so he can check him over

" No you ain't touching him go away don't you hurt him ". demanded Bo

Cooter couldn't help but look at the scene and realized that Bo wasn't about to let the EMT do his job

so he walked over told Bo to let Luke go so the man can check him over and take him to the hospital.

Bo thought about for a second then finally let go of his cousin the guy began to check Luke out

he lifted up Luke's left eyelid shined a light in his eye but he didn't get a response, then he checked his breathing it was shallow.

Which told him that Luke probably broke a few ribs and then he told his partner to bring over the strechter and a breathing mask

they wasted no time in getting Luke onto the strechter then put loaded him into the ambulance.

Bo asked one of the EMT's if it was okay if he came along with them and he told Bo that would be okay

Meanwhile one of the EMT's was starting an IV on Luke , he put a breathing mask over his nose and mouth.

once Luke was stable and okay he radioed the hospital to let them know Luke's condition .

" Comatose , unresponsive , Possible Concussion , Blood loss , Broken Ribs ".

Bo could barely hear what the guy was saying but he made out a word or two and then finally they made it to the hospital

in record time and once their they unloaded Luke from the ambulance and rushed him into ER

Bo tried to follow but he was stopped by a nurse who told him that the doctor will let him know .

Meanwhile in ER Luke was laying out cold on the examing table and the doctor was checking him out

he called out Luke's name about 3 times but he received no reply and he then checked Luke's breathing it appeared shallow.

and then all of sudden Luke's heart stopped and so the doctor told the nurse to quickly get a crash cart so she did.

the doctor had to try it about 4 times before he got Luke back and stable once more.

Bo felt like he had been in the waiting room for enternity until around noon did the doctor come out

and Bo began asking the questions until the doctor held up his hand and told Bo to stop ".

" Hello I'm Dr. Swanson I'll be looking after Luke while he's in our care ". said the doctor

" How is he doc is he gonna be alright ?". asked Bo

" Unfortunately I wish I had better news for you but I don't ". said the doctor

" Sadly Luke has broken a couple ribs , one of those ribs cut one of his lungs so we had to hook him up to a ventilator pump ".

" He had some internal bleeding which we fixed he should be okay ". said the Doctor

" But his most serious injury is his head injury I can't determine how bad it is until he wakes up".

" Well can I see him maybe I can wake him up ". asked Bo

" He wouldn't hear you on account of he has slipped into a Coma unfortunately ". said the doctor

Bo thanked the doctor for telling him and he then asked him if he can see him at all .

" Yes you can see him once he is out of the ER in the ICU , If you will excuse me I have to go".

So Bo was left feeling lower then a seaslug and he didn't know how to tell Jesse or Daisy.  



	3. Thy Will be Done

Who's sorry now

Bo walked around the hospital waiting room thinking in his head about how he was gonna tell Daisy and Jesse the news.

This was gonna be a hard phone call to make so he swollowed his pride and walked over to the head nurse and asked her

asked if their was a payphone he could use and she pointed down the hall and so Bo walked down until he came to the phone.

As he was dialing the farm he was thinking on how he can break the news which was gonna be tough

Daisy who was in the kitchen husking corn for tonights supper picked up the phone.

" Hey Bo how's Luke is he okay ?". asked Daisy

" Well uh Daisy I don't really know how to break this to you unfortunately he ain't good ". said Bo

" Tell Uncle Jesse to pick up the phone in the living room please Daisy ". said Bo

So she went outside to the barn where Jesse was collecting the eggs and she told him Bo was on the phone he wanted to talk to you.

Jesse followed Daisy into the farmhouse and he went into the living room and picked up the phone

and Daisy went back to the phone in the kitchen and she told Bo Jesse was on the other line.

" Hey Bo where in the heck are you boys you know you should have been back from the Boars Nest by now". said Jesse

" Were over here at Tri-County Hospital Luke ,got hit by a car outside the Boars Nest he got hurt really bad ". Said Bo

" !WHAT!".

" You mean to tell me... !".

" Bo you hang in their Daisy and me are on our way ". said Jesse

" Yes sir Uncle Jesse please hurry ". said Bo

Meanwhile Luke who was still in the ER was out like a light still and he wasn't making any changes

unfortunately poor Luke was in pretty bad shape he had bandages on his face ,forehead , IV's ,

and he was hooked up to a ventilator pump to help him breath since he broke some of his ribs.

Later on that morning Luke was moved out of the ER and into the ICU while the nurses were hooking Luke up to all the monitors and

and machines the doctor went out to let Bo know that he can see Luke now but only for a short time

so then Bo followed the doctor down a long hallway until they reached two glass doors.

Once inside Dr. Swanson walked over to the nurse on duty and told her that Bo was Luke's cousin he'd like to visit him.

" That's fine but he can only see him for 15 minutes then he has to leave ". said Michelle

So the doctor signed Bo in and told him and then he left to go on the rest of his rounds.

At first glance Luke looked like he was sleeping until you took into account all the machines, breathing tube

So Bo slowly walked over to Luke's bed and he picked up the hand that didn't have the IV in it

and he begged Luke to open eyes but unfortunately lady luck didn't seem to be on Bo's side.

" Luke please you have to wake up ... please don't leave me ". said Bo

But unfortunately the only sound that met Bo's ears was the ventilator pump ".

So Bo tried again to get through to Luke and but unfortunately he wasn't having much luck.

Unfortunately before Bo knew it the nurse was coming to tell him his time was up and so he had to leave

So he gently layed Luke hand down on the bed and told him goodbye he would see him tomorrow morning.

Once Bo was gone the nurse came over to check Luke out to see if he was awake yet so she lifted up his left eyelid

shined a light in his eye but unfortunately she didn't get a response so put it back down

Then she wrote on Luke's chart still comatose and she went back to check on the other patients.

Jesse and Daisy arrived at the hospital a little later that night and Daisy ran over to Bo to give him a big hug

on account of he looked like he needed one a couple tears landed on Daisy's dress.

Daisy didn't mind she knew that Bo was really worried about Luke it was starting to take it's toll.

" So How's Luke doing Bo ?". asked Daisy

" Well he's not doing so good unfortunately ". said Bo

" Unfortunately he broke some ribs , he had some internal injuries which the doctor fixed ".

" the doctor said that Luke's injuries will heal fine in time ". said Bo

" It's his head injury that the doctor is really worried about". said Bo

" He said that it is really serious ". said Bo

" It caused Luke to slip into a Coma unfortunately and the doctor doesn't think he'll wake up". said Bo

" I tried to wake him up but unfortunately I didn't have much luck ". said Bo

" Well don't worry boy I'm sure he'll come around eventually he's a Duke after all ". said Jesse

Meanwhile in the ICU Luke was still the same you couldn't hear a peep out of him all through the day

the nurses , would come over and check on him and hoping to get a response from him but he was the same.

So as the Days turned to weeks the hopes of the Duke family of Luke waking up faded even though

Bo came by everyday after Morning chores and hoping to get through to his beloved Cousin .

every now and then Luke's eyelids would flix getting Bo's hopes up but unfortunately nothing happend.

Luke didn't know it but someone had sneaked into his room and he walked over to the side of the bed

and he said " You and your cousin are gonna pay for the pain you caused me ". just like that he was gone.  



End file.
